John Wick Weapon Pack
|type = 2 |store = 545100 }}The John Wick Weapon Pack is the thirty-fourth paid DLC Pack released for PAYDAY 2, as part of a second collaboration between Overkill Software and Lionsgate to celebrate the reveal of the upcoming John Wick Chronicles VR game by Starbreeze. This DLC is included for free to Steam users who have pre-purchased the John Wick Chronicles. __TOC__ Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are achievement rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Mask= Daisy.png| }} Free Hotelier.png| }} Free Zaschita.png| }} Free Mustang.png| }} Free |-|Materials= material-dogfur.png| Unlocked through Achievement material-clublights.png| Unlocked through Achievement material-mist.png| Unlocked through Achievement material-tire.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Patterns= pattern-battlewounds.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-piety.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-daisies.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-oneshot.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= Masks *The Daisy mask is a reference to Wick's deceased pet of the same name. *The Hotelier mask is a reference to Charon, the receptionist of the Continental hotel. *'Mustang' is a reference to Wick's stolen Ford 1969 Mustang Mach 1 Coupe. Materials *The Club Lights material was inspired by the color of the lighting during the Red Circle shootout. Patterns *'Battle Wounds' is literally a vector art version of Wick's own face, with the pattern details being his beard and the injuries he sustained throughout the movie. *'Piety' was likely a nod to the Russian Catholic church that Wick raided to destroy Viggo Tarasov's hidden information cache. Weapons Primary= Akimbo Contractor icon.png|link=Akimbo Contractor|' ' Desertfox icon.png|link=Desertfox|' ' |-|Secondary= Contractor icon.png|link=Contractor|' ' Jackal icon.png|link=Jackal|' ' |-|Throwable= ThrowingKnife icon.png|link=Throwing Knife|' ' Weapon Modifications Primary= Desertfox Long Barrel (Desertfox).png|' ' Silenced Barrel (Desertfox).png|' ' Akimbo Contractor Contractor Compensator (Contractor).png|link=Contractor Compensator (Contractor)|' ' Extended Magazine (Contractor).png|link=Extended Magazine (Contractor)|' ' Tritium Sights (Contractor).png|link=Tritium Sights (Contractor)|' ' |-|Secondary= Contractor Contractor Compensator (Contractor).png|link=Contractor Compensator (Contractor)|' ' Extended Magazine (Contractor).png|link=Extended Magazine (Contractor)|' ' Tritium Sights (Contractor).png|link=Tritium Sights (Contractor)|' ' Jackal Civilian Barrel (Jackal).png|' ' Extended Magazine (Jackal).png|' ' Short Magazine (Jackal).png|' ' Silentgear Silencer (Jackal).png|' ' Civilian Stock (Jackal).png|' ' Folded Stock (Jackal).png|' ' Twinkle Grip (Jackal).png|' ' Achievements Trivia *The weapons depicted in the trailer are among the ones used by Wick himself in the movie, which includes his signature and the . The previously GenSec Elite/Murkywater-exclusive will make its first player-usable appearance in the series as well. **The trailer depicts the UMP-45 being wielded by the standard Blue SWAT instead of its proper users. **The addition of the P30L was leaked with the introduction of the new Safe House, where Wick himself can be seen training with the pistol in the upgraded target range. *The trailer shows Wick using the Central Axis Relock shooting style that he employed extensively in the film. **The trailer is also clearly inspired by the nightclub shootout scene from the film, right down to the part where he actually runs out of bullets in his magazine, though instead of taking his time to reload like in the movie, Wick just decides to off the wounded SWAT officer with a melee hit and then steal his firearm. *The John Wick Weapon Pack is the first weapon pack to: **Be released since the Gage Chivalry Pack; **Not have a melee weapon since the OVERKILL Pack; **Be attributed to neither Gage nor The Butcher since the OVERKILL Pack; **Have stat-based achievements since the Butcher's Western Pack. Videos External Links *Announcement site Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:John Wick Weapon Pack